Unter dem Baum
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Heiligabend und im ganzen Haus...


**Titel:** Unter dem Baum

**Originaltitel:** Under the Tree

**Autor:** cein

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Humor/Romantik

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Heiligabend und im ganzen Haus...

**Ü/N:** Reviews sind toll und viel Spaß beim Lesen. :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 2190 Wörter

**Unter dem Baum**

Es war die Nacht vor Weihnachten und im ganzen Hause regte sich keine Maus, außer Tony DiNozzo, der schnell herausfand das Lametta sehr, sehr kitzlig war... besonders an bestimmten Teilen seiner Anatomie.

_Einige Stunden zuvor._

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Jethro", hatte Tony in das Ohr seines Geliebten geflüstert, bevor er ihn mit einem kräftezehrenden Anfall des Liebemachens ermüdete.

Warm und entspannt lagen sie in Löffelchenstellung zusammen, Gibbs Kinn ruhte bequem auf Tonys Schulter, sein Arm lag um Tonys Taille. "Gut' Nacht, Jethro", sagte Tony, ein lautes Gähnen fälschend.

"Nacht", murmelte Gibbs und sein Gähnen war real.

Tony linste auf das leuchtende Zifferblatt der Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. Perfekt. Noch eine Stunde oder so und Gibbs würde so fest schlafen und er konnte zur Sache kommen.

Tony hielt seinen Atem an als er sich langsam einen Weg aus Gibbs Armen heraus manövrierte. Er schob ein Kissen in die Lücke, die durch seinen Verschwinden entstanden und amüsiert beobachtete wie Gibbs in seinem Schlaf schnupperte und dann, offenbar durch den Duft beruhigt, sich daran kuschelte.

"Vielleicht hätte ich ihm ein Kissen besorgen sollen, dass so wie ich geformt ist", dachte Tony mit einem Grinsen als er sich seinen Bademantel überwarf, bevor er sich leise auf den Weg nach unten machte.

Er wusste, er hätte sein Geschenk nicht bis zur allerletzten Minute uneingepackt liegen lassen sollen, aber er hatte länger als erwartet gebraucht bis er Gibbs Geschenk gefunden hatte. Sie waren damit beschäftigt gewesen die Menge ihrer Fälle vor Weihnachten zu klären und natürlich waren sie auf der NCIS-Büroparty gewesen und wie das so ist, war dies nun die erste Chance, die Tony hatte um Gibbs Geschenk einzupacken und zu beschriften.

Es hatte eine Menge Zeit und Mühe in Anspruch genommen, aber Tony hatte es geschafft ein antikes Set von Werkzeug zur Holzbearbeitung zu erwerben. Nicht die Art, das genutzt werden könnte um große Sachen wie ein Boot zu machen, sondern ein kleines Set, hergestellt mehr für Zierschnitzereien. Eine Woche lang lag es versteckt in Tonys Schreibtisch, bevor er es in dieser Nacht in seinem Rucksack in das Haus geschmuggelt hatte. Nicht, dass es notwendig gewesen wäre es zu verbergen, dachte Tony amüsiert als er anfing es vorsichtig einzupacken. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Gibbs nicht der Typ, der in den Sachen anderer Leute schnüffelte. Es sei, denn sie waren Verdächtige. Aber die Hälfte des Spaßes an Weihnachtsgeschenken war doch immer noch sicher zu gehen, dass die andere Person nicht vor dem 1. Weihnachtstag herausfand was sie bekommt.

Natürlich war die andere Hälfte des Spaßes, dachte Tony als er vorsichtig das verpackte Geschenk auf den Haufen legte, versuchen vor dem Weihnachtstag herauszufinden was er bekommt. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war immer noch früh. Er konnte einen schnellen Blick haben und wieder oben sein, bevor Gibbs aufwachte, kein Problem.

Das einzige Problem war, dass Tony nicht fähig zu sein schien das Geschenk zu finden. Er wusste, dass Gibbs ihm was besorgt hatte, und er dachte sich, dass Gibbs alles schon im voraus verpackt hatte, aber bisher schienen sich alle seine Bemühungen es zu finden als vergeblich zu erweisen. Auch nach einer ausreichenden Suche durch alle Schränke und Schubladen und es gab immer noch keine Spur von etwas, dass Tonys Namen trägt.

Tony machte sich keine Sorgen... na ja, nicht wirklich. "Du kennst mich zu gut, Boss." Tony grinste. Er war dabei die Tür des Besenschranks zu schließen als ihm eine halbleere Kiste mit Weihnachtsdekoration ins Auge fiel und eine Idee sich in seinem Kopf zu bilden begann. "Ich denke Gibbs verdient dieses Jahr ein Extra-Geschenk... er war ein sehr braver Junge!"

_Noch ein paar Stunden früher._

"Ho ho ho", fuhr die elektronische Weihnachtsmannfigur auf der NCIS-Büroparty fort zu sagen. "Fröhliche Weihachten. Ich hoffe, ihr wart dieses Jahr alle brave Jungs und Mädchen! Ho ho ho!"

"Vielleicht ist es nur der Eggnog, aber denkst du nicht, dass der Weihnachtsmann irgendwie heiß ist?", fragte Abby, ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite neigend als sie beobachtete wie der elektronische Weihnachtsmann seine Arme schwenkte.

"Ich denke, du hattest genug davon, Abby", sagte Tim.

"Nein wirklich, ich meine, vielleicht ist es das silberne Haar oder der Bart oder sonst was, aber ich könnte ihn wirklich anbaggern. Ich wette Mrs. Clause ist eine glückliche Lady."

Tim schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich bezweifle das", sagte er in einem ernsthaften Tonfall. "Ich meine, kommt der Weihnachtsmann nicht nur einmal im Jahr?"

Ein paar Meter weiter, war Ziva dabei ihr Geschenk vom Wichtelstapel zu öffnen. "_Sicherheit und Umgang mit Messern für Anfänger_", las sie vom Buch aus ihrer Hand ab. "Oh, sehr lustig." Ihr Blick fiel auf Tony, der ein paar Meter entfernt stand. "Ist das von dir?" Sie wedelte bedrohlich mit dem Buch vor seiner Nase herum.

"Wer, ich?" Tonys Augen weiteten sich vor Unschuld. "Sieh dir das Etikett an, Ziva. Sieht das für dich nicht nach Jimmy Palmers Handschrift aus?"

Zivas Augen verengten sich. "Ich glaube, ich sollte ein Wort mit Mister Palmer wechseln", zischte sie, bevor sie wütend wegging.

Tony wischte sich eine imaginäre Schweißperle von der Stirn. "Puh, gut abgeblockt." Es war nicht direkt eine Lüge gewesen. Er hatte absichtlich versucht Jimmys Handschrift zu kopieren damit er Ziva auf die falsche Spur locken konnte, aber es war die Mühe wert gewesen um den Blick auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, als sie das Geschenk geöffnet hatte. Und er war sich sicher, dass Ziva Jimmy nicht verletzen würde... nun, zumindest nicht bis die Party vorbei war. Ein Glas mit Eggnog schnappend, ging Tony und mischte sich etwas unter die Leute, sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnen um sich zu Tim zu gesellen, wo Ducky gerade etwas auspackte was sich als eine Flasche von Napoleon-Brandy erwies.

"Wow!", sagte Tony. "Gutes Zeug, Ducky." Mit leiserer Stimme flüsterte er in Tims Ohr. "Hey, ich dachte es gab eine Preisobergrenze bei diesen Geschenken. Du lässt uns richtig schlecht aussehen, Bambino!"

Tim schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Das ist nicht mein Geschenk, ich hab ihm die singende Fliege geschenkt, die 'Scotland, the brave' auf Dudelsäcken spielt."

"Hmm", Tony sah wieder auf Ducky, der die Karte las, die an der Flasche befestigt gewesen war. Tony konnte es kaum erwarten zu sehen was darauf war, aber es sah wie eine Telefonnummer aus. Darum war er nicht wirklich überrascht als Ducky sich ein paar Minuten später entschuldigte und die Gruppe verließ.

Allem in allem war es keine schlechte Party, dachte Tony ein wenig später. Natürlich würde die richtige Party, soweit es ihn und Gibbs betraf, erst später anfangen und es gäbe nur zwei Anwesende.

Gibbs am anderen Ende des Raumes bemerkend, ging Tony los um sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Er fädelte sich einen Weg durch die anderen Feiernden hindurch, realisierend, dass weder Ziva noch Jimmy unter ihnen zu sein schienen. "Uh-oh", dachte Tony und ein kleiner Anflug von Reue traf ihn. "Kann nicht zulassen, dass der Junge den kompletten Ärger für mich einsteckt." Den Kurs wechselnd, gesellte er sich zu Abby, die im Takt zu der Weihnachtsfigur schaukelte. "Hey, Abby, hast du Ziva gesehen?"

"Uhm, ich denke, sie ist in diese Richtung gegangen." Abby zeigte in Richtung der Tür. "Sagte etwas darüber, dass sie jemanden ... oder etwas... töten würde... der übliche Mist eben."

"Verdammt. Danke Abs." Tony zwirbelte ihren Pferdeschwanz und wich knapp einer Ohrfeige von ihr aus, bevor er zur Tür eilte. Er war nur ein paar Meter entfernt als sie aufgestoßen wurde und eine leicht zerzaust aussehende Ziva hereinkam.

Tony öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber seine Kinnlade fiel ihm herunter als er sah wie ein ebenso zerzaust aussehender Jimmy Ziva ins Zimmer folgte. Tony kannte den Ausdruck auf Jimmys Gesicht... es war derselbe Ausdruck, den er häufig am Morgen nach einer Nacht mit Gibbs hatte... diese Art von süffisanten Blick einer Katze, die die Sahne bekommen hatte, vermixt mit einem Hauch von Unglauben, dass diese Katze überhaupt das Glück hatte die Sahne zu bekommen.

"Hast du nach mir gesucht, Tony?", fragte Ziva.

"Ähm, nein, hab mich nur gefragt, ob du Spaß hast auf deiner ersten NCIS-Party und so."

"Oh, ich hab eine angenehme Zeit. Eine sehr angenehme Zeit." Die Röte, die sich über Jimmys Gesicht ausbreitete, ließ Tony keinen Zweifel daran worauf Ziva sich bezog und er schlug einen eiligen Rückzug ein.

Er nahm wieder seinen Kurs in Richtung Gibbs auf und ging dabei an Ducky vorbei. Tony winkte dem Gerichtsmediziner grüßend zu, aber Ducky war damit beschäftigt leise in sein Handy zu flüstern und, das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zeigte eindeutig, dass man ihn besser störte. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Tovarish", war alles was Tony hören konnte, bevor er vorbei war.

Schließlich hatte er es geschafft Gibbs zu erreichen. "Tolle Party, nicht wahr, Boss?", sagte er als er die anderen Feiernden beobachtete.

Gibbs zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wird etwas zu voll für meinen Geschmack."

"Siehst du, nun zeigst du dein Alter... autsch!" Tony brauchte eigentlich nicht zu jaulen, der Schlag war so sanft gewesen, aber er wusste, dass Gibbs es genoss. "Denkst du wir sollten irgendwo hingehen wo es ein bisschen ... exklusiver ist?"

"Oh ja."

Tony leerte seinen Eggnog. "Worauf warten wir dann." Er schlenderte los, aber nicht bevor er zurückrief. "Ach ja, danke für das Wichtelgeschenk." Er streichelte seinen Gürtel, welcher nun stolz eine brandneue, handgeschnitzte Schnalle mit seinen deutlich sichtbar Initialen trug. Weniger sichtbar war eine dezente Schnitzerei eines Mistelzweigs und Tony wusste ganz einfach, dass er darunter geküsst wurde, bevor die Nacht vorbei war.

Zurück in der Gegenwart entdeckte Tony, dass Lametta viel kitzliger war als er es erwartet hatte... besonders, wenn es um nackte Haut gewickelt war. "Okay, von all den dummen Ideen die du hattest, DiNozzo", sprach er mit sich selbst. "Dies ist mindest die Nummer 6." Er hatte gedacht, dass es eine süße Idee sei sich selbst in Lametta zu verpacken, vielleicht einige Kugeln an strategisch wichtigen Plätzen aufzuhängen und dann Gibbs aufzuwecken, sodass dieser ihn 'auspacken' konnte. Aber das Lametta hatte andere Ideen und fing an ihn ein wenig zu jucken.

"Zur Hölle damit", murmelte er leise als er anfing an dem Lametta zu ziehen. Aber dann hatte er eine weitere lästige Eigenschaft von Lametta entdeckt... es neigte dazu sich zu verknoten und dies sehr, sehr leicht. "Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße", stöhnte Tony als er versuchte sich aus den Knoten zu winden. Aber je mehr er daran zog und je frustrierter er wurde, desto fester schienen die Knoten zu werden. Ein Messer hätte das Problem sofort gelöst, aber Tonys Messer war bei seiner Kleidung und diese dekorierte zurzeit den Fußboden von Gibbs Schlafzimmer.

"Agh", stöhnte Tony als er an dem Lametta zog, aber er schaffte es nur sich sogar noch weiter zu verheddern. "Na gut", dachte er als sein natürlicher Optimismus wieder die Oberhand erlangte. "Zumindest kam ich nicht mehr so weit um 'klein Tony' zu dekorieren."

"Was zum Teufel, DiNozzo?"

Tony blickte von seiner Stelle auf dem Fußboden hochg Gibbs vor ihm stehend zu sehen. "Ah, uh, fröhliche Weihnachten Boss, möchtest du ein Geschenk öffnen?"

Gibbs lehnte sich vor und half Tony auf seine Füße. "Nun, normalerweise wäre ich zu glücklich dich auszupacken, aber weißt du in meiner Familie öffnen wir die Geschenke erst nach dem Weihachtsdinner."

"Haben dir deine Eltern nicht erlaubt ein Geschenk am Heiligabend zu öffnen, du weißt schon, wenn du ein sehr, sehr braver Junge gewesen warst." Er rieb sich an Gibbs Bademantel.

Gibbs grinste als er Tony auf Armeslänge weg hielt. "Ja, aber ich dachte, dass ich dieses Geschenk bereits letzte Nacht bekommen hatte?"

"Ah, aber das war nur der erste Teil", Tony lehnte sich vor um Gibbs sanft zu küssen. "Es gibt 364 weitere Teile von diesem Geschenk, die noch kommen."

Gibbs ließ zu, dass Tony ihn für ein paar Sekunden zärtlich küsste, bevor er sagte: "Nun, wenn du das so sagst, glaube ich, dass ich noch ein weiteres Geschenk öffnen könnte. Aber zuerst, denke ich solltest du eins von deinen öffnen."

Tony griff nach Tonys Bademantel, nur damit seine Hände weggeschlagen wurden.

"Das ist es nicht, wo dein Geschenk ist."

"Nun, es ist nicht unter dem Baum, weil dort habe ich schon nachgesehen."

"Das Geschenk ist nicht unter dem Baum... aber der Baum ist unter dem Geschenk..."

Tony sah verwirrt hoch zur Decke und dann wieder zu Gibbs.

Gibbs lächelte nur und öffnete seine Schreibtischschublade. Die Schublade in denen er seine privaten Papiere aufbewahrte und die Tony nicht einmal als Option in seiner früheren Suche in Betracht gezogen hatte. Gibbs zog einen Umschlag heraus und gab ihn Tony.

"Es ist eine Urkunde, die ich meinen Anwalt habe aufsetzen lassen. Es überträgt das Haus auf unsere beider Namen. Alles was es braucht, ist deine Unterschrift... wenn du es willst..." Gibbs sah Tony an, unsicher aussehend und fast nervöser als Tony ihn jemals gesehen hatte. "Ich liebe dich, Tony, ich möchte das alles was ich habe auch deins ist... aber nur, wenn du es auch willst."

Tonys Antwort war es seine Arme um Gibbs zu schlingen, ihn an sich zu ziehen und ihn gründlicher zu küssen als er jemals zuvor jemanden geküsst hatte. Als sie sich schließlich trennten, schnappten beide Männer nach Luft.

Gibbs war der Erste der sprach: "Ich denke, dass ist ein Ja, oder?"

Und das war es.

Ende


End file.
